REACT
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: Naruto mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya karena orang yang dicintainya yang juga adalah sahabatnya tidak memilihnya walaupun akhirnya hanya luka yang didapatkannya. dan takdir itu seolah kembali saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. inti ceritanya didapat dari lagu REACT yang dinyanyikan Miku, Ren sama Len.


YOSH! Tsuki kembali... Tsuki kasih oneshot nih, soalnya pas tsuki main OSU terus download lagu react yang dinyanyikan oleh Miku, Ren sama Len, Tsuki jadi kepikiran buat ceritanya. Walaupun akhirnya berbeda, jadi Tsuki ambil inti ceritanya aja. hehehehehe

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**REACT**

"Kau milikku, aku selalu bersamamu. Aku selalu ada untukmu. DAN AKU YANG LEBIH MENGERTI DIRIMU!" Seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang dikucir dua menangis sambil mengarahkan pisau ke dua orang yang ada di depannya, seorang laki- laki berambut merah marun dan seorang wanita berambut coklat.

"Naruto! Apa yang yang kau lakukan? kau tahu bahwa aku selalu menganggapmu adikku dan Matsuri tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." teriak laki- laki itu.

"Gaara, jika kau bukan milikku. Kau tidak boleh dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ah... atau aku beri pilihan. Jika kau memilihnya aku akan bunuh diri." Naruto menatap dingin dan kosong Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Gaara... tolong jangan tinggalkan aku... pilih aku Gaara... pilih aku..." tambah Naruto tapi sepertinya Gaara tidak akan memilihnya.

"Aku mohon. Jika tidak-" ulang Naruto sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke lehernya.

"NARU!" teriak Gaara dan Matsuri bersamaan dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari leher Naruto dan perlahan tubuh Naruto jatuh.

* * *

Beberapa Bulan Kemudian

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, dia meraba lehernya yang diperban. Dia sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, dia mencoba untuk membunuh sahabat terbaik dan temannya tetapi berakhir dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu mencintai sahabatnya dan berharap sahabatnya akan menjadi miliknya sampai akhirnya seorang wanita menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu dan wanita itu akan membawa sahabatnya pergi darinya.

Mimpi yang sama selalu menghantuinya, dia tahu dia salah tetapi perasaannya tidak bisa dihindari. Setelah bangun dari koma dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Gaara dan Matsuri. Dia selalu menyuruh mereka berdua pergi, dia malu akan dirinya sendiri dan malu akan perasaannya yang tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah dipilih oleh Gaara.

Naruto berdiri lalu mulai berjalan keluar dengan pandangan yang kosong, berbulan- bulan sudah berlalu tetapi dia masih senang berada di rumah sakit. Dia berjalan tanpa alas kaki yang akan melindunginya dari lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan sesosok pria berambut biru donker yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Sasuke POV

Hari ini adalah jadwal Sakura untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Kami adalah sahabat sejak umur kami lima tahun. Sakura adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pink dan aku yakin sudah banyak laki- laki yang menyukainya. Memikirkan itu membuatku menghela napas sampai akhirnya mataku menangkap sesosok wanita berambut kuning yang sedang berjalan melewatiku, sampai akhirnya mataku bertemu dengan matanya yang berwarna biru saat melewatiku. Tatapan kami cukup lama terjadi tetapi Sakura membuyarkan semuanya.

"Maaf menungguku lama. Ayo pergi, Obaa-san pasti sudah menunggu." Sakura menarik tanganku sambil tersenyum senang. Aku mengikutinya tapi pikiranku masih berada disana, bersama dengan wanita berambut kuning itu.

Sasuke POV end

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia kembali berjalan menuju atap, dimana dia selalu berdiam diri, tempatnya untuk menatap masa lalu dan menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju atap pikiran Naruto selalu tertuju kepada sosok pria berambut donker tadi. Tapi harapannya dianggap pupus karena pria itu sudah mempunyai pacar. Naruto tersenyum dengan matanya yang kosong.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya."

* * *

Seperti biasa, esok harinya Naruto pergi ke atap. Dia membawa kopi hitam kali ini, setidaknya ada yang membuatnya merasakan pahitnya kehidupan yang telah dijalaninya.

"Kau disini rupanya." Seorang pria menatap datar Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu membuatnya menengok mencari sumber suara dan disana dia melihat seorang pria yang dilihatnya kemarin, matanya membulat karena terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya kepada pria itu.

"Aku? Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lama sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tetapi dia tidak peduli itu selagi itu tidak mengganggunya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan tanya aku." jawab Naruto sambil menyesap kopinya. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapatkan jawaban sedingin itu, membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan wanita berambut kuning itu.

* * *

Hari terus berlanjut Sasuke selalu datang ke atap untuk menemui Naruto dan berbicara dengannya. Naruto yang awalnya sedingin es kepada Sasuke perlahan mencair, Naruto mulai menerima keberadaan Sasuke. Senyumnya yang dulu hilang kini mulai kembali, tawanya yang teredam kini mulai terdengar perlahan dan tingkah cerianya yang terbelenggu kini mulai memberontak. Dia mulai membuka diri kepada pria ini, pria yang membuatnya mulai merasakan warna- warni dunia yang dulu ditinggalinya. Uchiha Sasuke, mendengar namanya membuatnya ingin sekali tersenyum.

"Hey, sebenarnya siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sasuke, kau selalu menemaniku disini. Apa pacarmu yang berambut pink itu tidak marah?" Naruto berbalik bertanya.

"Ah... Sakura maksudmu. Dia bukan pacarku, dia sahabatku." jawab Sasuke santai, tetapi ekspresi yang Naruto keluarkan tidak sesantai jawaban itu.

"Di- dia sahabatmu?" tanya ulang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hn." Sasuke membenarkan.

Naruto yang tadinya bersandar ke pagar pembatas kini mulai merosot ke bawah.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto. Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Pandangan wanita berambut pink itu tidak sesimpel seorang sahabat kepada sahabatnya. Itu pandangan kasih sayang yang mendalam sama seperti dirinya dulu.

Perlahan mimpinya bercampur dengan pikirannya, 'Tidak, kenapa harus seperti ini?' batin Naruto. Sakura menyukai Sasuke, dan awalnya Sasuke juga sepertinya menyukainya dan ketika Sasuke menemukan wanita yang menarik pikirannya dia melupakan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Naruto mencoba menolak semua anggapannya tetapi itu tidak bisaa, tingkah Sakura, senyum Sakura membuktikan semuanya. Sakura adalah dirinya dimasa lalu, Sasuke adalah Gaara dan dirinya yang sekarang adalah Matsuri. Naruto mulai sadar akan kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"Pertemuan kita adalah kesalahan, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan takdirku. Ini karma untukku." air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti mencoba mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa- apa? Dan apa maksudmu dengan pertemuan kita adalah kesalahan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak mau ini terjadi. Maafkan aku..." Naruto berlari pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa tahu seorang wanita menguping pembicaraannya.

* * *

Sakura POV

Langit tampak berwarna jingga dan aku tidak terlalu suka itu. Sudah berhari- hari Sasuke sudah menolakku untuk pergi keluar bersama. Dia selalu bilang bahwa dia sibuk. Tapi aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan olehnya. Dia menyukai seorang wanita yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia tampak selalu bahagia jika pulang sekolah, karena dia selalu menemui wanita itu. Berkali- kali aku membuntutinya dan hasilnya adalah hatiku yang hancur mendengar dan melihat bagaimana ketertarikannya akan wanita itu.

Hari ini aku membuntutinya seperti biasa dan hasilnya sedikit mengejutkanku karena wanita itu seperti merasakan sesuatu yang sangat pahit baginya, walaupun aku tidak peduli dengan perasaannya karena yang terpenting adalah perasaanku, perasaanku kepada Sasuke.

Esok harinya aku berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak sedikit lemas, mungkin itu akibat pertemuannya yang tidak baik kemarin. Che, wanita itu telah membuat hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak berjalan mulus dan membuat wajah muram di wajah Sasuke. pukul 03.00 PM kita pulang sekolah, aku kira wajah muram itu akan berubah menjadi ceria karena biasanya begitu, bukan? Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Aku pulang ke rumah sendirian walaupun rumahku bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. sepertinya Sasuke menemui wanita itu lagi, mencoba untuk meluruskan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku ingin menghalanginya jika saja aku tidak memberi kesempatan wanita itu untuk memperbaiki wajah muram di wajah Sasuke.

Aku menunggu Sasuke pulang di depan rumah dan dia belum juga pulang hingga pukul 09.00 PM aku tahu ini bodoh tapi aku akan menunggunya pulang. Aku melihat ke atas dan bulan tampak sangat terang membuatku merasa tidak sendiri menunggu Sasuke pulang. Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok Sasuke dan aku menemukannya, aku tersenyum.

"Sasuke." panggilku kepadanya ketika Sasuke melewatiku begitu saja, Sasuke menengok ke arahku tapi pikirannya tidak.

"Ah... Sakura." katanya datar seolah dia benar- benar tidak melihatku tadi, wajahnya masih tetap muram membuat hati ini sakit.

"Temani aku berbelanja, besok." kataku mencoba santai mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terus mendalam.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku-"

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi, bukan?" kataku memotongnya.

"Kau lebih memilihnya sekarang, daripada aku." aku menatapnya dengan air mata yang menumpuk.

"Saku-"

"Kau berubah sekarang... kau tidak menyangiku lagi sekarang." akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku lagi. Aku menutup mukaku menyembunyikan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Sakura, aku mohon. Jangan menangis." Katanya menyesal membuatku tersentak menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke selalu menjadi orang yang bisa membuatku berhenti menangis. Mendengar dia mengatakan kalimat itu membuat hatiku kembali hangat, dan aku percaya bahwa Sasuke masih menyangiku.

"Temani aku melihat bulan malam ini." kataku sambil menghapus air mata.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Kita berdua duduk di depan rumahku sambil melihat ke atas. Kemudian aku menatap ke arahnya, wajahnya yang putih pucat terlihat begitu pucat terkena sinar bulan. Matanya sedingin dulu tapi tidak pernah ada wajah muram disana. Kemuraman di wajahnya tidak pernah kulihat. Aku sering melihatnya berwajah dingin atau datar. Ini pertama bagiku dan itu karena wanita itu. Tapi biarlah, aku yakin kita mampu mengerti satu sama lain selama ini, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi, aku adalah yang terbaik tidak aku biarkan orang lain mencoba untuk merebutnya. Kami sudah berkenalan cukup lama dan itu cukup membuktikan sekuat apa akar yang telah tertanam.

Sakura POV end

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke mengajak Sakura sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan Sasuke untuk membawanya pergi bersama ke rumah sakit. Sakura dan Sasuke pergi ke atap dan Naruto ada disana. Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke datang dan Naruto menengok ke belakang, dia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia ingin tersenyum tetapi dia tidak tahu senyum apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ini adalah Sakura." Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"Hari ini akan aku buktikan bahwa aku hanya bersahabat dengan Sakura." kata Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut.

"Kau ingin aku membuktikan bahwa aku dan Sakura hanya bersahabat, bukan?" tambah Sasuke.

Naruto POV

Apa yang dikatakannya? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Aku menatap Sakura yang menunduk, ini tidak baik.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke?" kataku mencoba untuk membenarkan semuanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku ingin meluruskan bahwa aku dan Sakura hanyalah sahabat."

Tidak, tidak... aku tidak ingin mendengar ini. Semua akan berulang, kejadian itu akan terulang kembali. Lagi, pandanganku langsung beralih ke Sakura,. Aku melihat bulir air mata jatuh dan mendarat di lantai. Tidak... ini salah.

"Kau salah, Sasuke." aku mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Tidak, kau mengerti aku lebih baik dari siapapun."

Mata Naruto membulat begitu pula Sakura yang langsung mendongak menatap Sasuke dan aku lihat itu.

"Aku mohon... jangan ulangi kesalahanku." Aku memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Kesalahan apa?"

"Kau milikku, aku selalu bersamamu. Aku selalu ada untukmu. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu, aku lebih baik daripada wanita itu, aku yang lebih mengerti dirimu, Sasuke." Sakura bersuara membuat mataku dan mata Sasuke langsung mengarah ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti dirimu?" Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung roknya, dan itu adalah... sebuah pisau lipat.

"Ini akan terjadi lagi." kata Naruto pelan dia menatap Sakura dan tersenyum, dia ingin membuka suara untuk menghentikan itu semua.

"Sasuke, jika kau bukan milikku. Kau tidak boleh dimiliki oleh orang lain." pandangan Sakura dingin.

Suaraku tercekat, aku seperti melihat diriku disana sama seperti Sakura. Tolong... siapapun... hentikan ini. Badanku terasa dipaku di tempat sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sasuke... tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." tambah Sakura, tetapi pandangan Sasuke ke Sakura sama seperti Gaara yang tidak akan memilihku waktu itu.

"Aku mohon... Jika tidak-" ulang Sakura sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke lehernya.

JRASH!

Darah keluar, aku meraba leherku dan melihat darah ditanganku saat aku melihatnya, aku berhasil menggagalkannya. Saat Sakura melakukannya diriku seperti angin yang berlari ke arahnya tanpa beban sedikitpun, lukaku yang dulu sepertinya akan kembali terbuka tetapi luka dalam hatiku sepertinya akan mulai menutup.

"HEY..." teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang mulai jatuh, mereka tidak tahu namaku sehingga mereka tidak akan meneriakkan namaku, Sasuke menangkapku.

"Maafkan aku." kataku menatap Sakura yang mulai berkeringat dan merasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku yang membuatmu harus masuk ke dalam takdirku." kataku mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke berteriak kepada Naruto, tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Dia hanya menatap Sakura.

"Aku dulu melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu, Sakura. Sahabatku... menyukai wanita yang menurutnya lebih mengerti dirinya daripada aku. Aku membunuh diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menerima itu, tetapi akhirnya hanya menghasilkan luka. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Mungkin ini yang seharusnya aku terima atas apa yang telah kuperbuat." Kumencoba mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sakura tidaklah salah.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura memelukku.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto." Aku tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

10 tahun kemudian

"Naru... aku tidak mau." seorang pria berambut biru donker menatap lesu ke arahku.

"Hey... Kau ini berisik sekali, Sasuke." kumenjitak kepala Sasuke yang sudah memakai jas putihnya. Dia akan menikah hari ini, dan dia sangat berisik saat aku menyematkan mawar merah di jasnya.

"Begini baru bagus." kataku sambil menatap mawar merah yang tampak serasi dengan jas putihnya.

"Kalian ini lama sekali." seseorang masuk kesana.

"Pengantin prianya tidak mau diam, Matsuri." kataku tidak mau disalahkan.

"Ruangan ini tempat ganti baju pria kenapa semua wanita ada disini?" Sasuke menatapku dan Matsuri secara bergantian yang sukses membuatku tertawa begitupula dengan Matsuri.

"Cepat- cepat, pengantin wanitanya sudah mau datang. Sakura sudah mau datang." seorang pria dengan anak kecil berambut merah marun kembali muncul dari pintu.

"Kau ini berisik, Gaara." kata Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah... ayo cepat keluar." kataku kepada semuanya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu dan kita berlima akhirnya bersahabat baik, aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi begini jadinya. Aku tahu bahwa semua takdir ini muncul karena diriku tapi aku tidak menyesal ini terjadi. Semuanya bahagia sekarang, mereka menikah dengan pasangan tulang rusuk masing- masing sehingga membuat hidup mereka sempurna.

Aku duduk disalah satu tempat duduk terdepan disamping Gaara, dan Matsuri berada disebelah Gaara sedang memangku anak kecil berumur 2 tahun. Anak itu tampak tertawa bahagia, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya yang sangat bahagia.

"Ah... untung aku tidak telat." sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau ini." kataku menatapnya kesal.

"Maaf." katanya dengan perasaan bersalah. Aku menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, dia membalas senyumku dan mencium dahiku sebelum duduk.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, Kakashi." kataku dengan nada malas.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan istriku yang sedang hamil besar pergi kesini sendirian." Kakashi menatapku lalu mengelus perutku yang tampak buncit sekarang.

"Aku bersyukur kau suami yang bertanggung jawab. Jika kau tidak datang-"

"Ssssttt.. Naruto, Kakashi, kalian ini berisik sekali. Sakura sebentar lagi datang." Gaara menatapku dan Kakashi.

"Ya, kau ini menyebalkan." aku menggembungkan pipiku. Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku dan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya penuh dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kakasih berbisik kepadaku membuatku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto POV end

~OWARI~

Dan begitulah akhirnya... happy ending... Kakashi di taroh diterakhir aja. Maafkan Tsuki juga ceritanya pendek, Hehehehe.. berhubung semua yang berperan di fanfic ini sedang berlibur tahun baru jadi tsuki akan mengucapkannya sendiri.

Tsuki : "SEMUA YANG ADA DIFANFIC _ANTARA REACT_ BERSAMA DENGAN AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS SEMUANYA. ARIGATOU…." *membungkukan badan*

Ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya ya...


End file.
